finaldestinationfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
死神來了2
死神來了2 是死神來了系列的作品，由Eric Bress和J. Mackye Gruber創作，並於2003年1月上映，屬於整個系列的第2部電影。 作品介紹 In the year 2003 the second installment of Final Destination was released. Final Destination 2 was accompanied with the tag line "Death is like a boomerang, it keeps coming back". It did have a better reception, claiming that it had better special effects and more inventive deaths than the first. But on the other hand it also got said that it was "an average sequel to an average movie". All the same, fans of the first film were happy to see a sequel. Plot One year after the explosion of Flight 180, Kimberly Corman was going on vacation to Daytona with three of her friends. While waiting on the entrance ramp to Route 23, she has a horrifying vision of a deadly pile-up. She stalls her car to block the road and prevents a number of intended victims from entering on the highway. Officer Thomas Burke comes and asks Kimberly to get out of the car due to her erratic behaviour. As the people being blocked get out of their cars to complain, the pile-up occurs. An 18-wheeler truck drives into Kimberly's SUV killing her three friends, but Thomas manages to save Kimberly from being killed as well. Back at the police station when Officer Burke is talking to them, Thomas mentions the Flight 180 explosion, which Eugene Dix tells the group about. The other survivors of the pile up don't believe it and all leave. That night lottery winner and pile up survivor Evan Lewis dies after being impaled by the fire escape ladder on his building. Kimberly then realises that the next to die is Tim Carpenter, and pigeons will cause his death. Once this happens, Kimberly and Thomas call a meeting with the rest of the survivors. Kimberly goes to contact Clear Rivers at the mental asylum she was voulentarily in, Kimplerly eventually convinces Clear to come and help them cheat death, they go off to see William Bludworth who informs them that "only new life can defeat death", giving them a quest to find Isabella Hudson, who was at the scene of the pile up and pregnant. The grieving Nora Carpenter leaves the meeting Kimberly called. Once she has left Rory Peters sees a shadow that looks like a man with hooks. As they all desperatly try to save Nora, she ends up dying. This causes Eugene and Kat Jennings to believe. On the way to the hospital to find Isabella as she has gone into labour, Kimberly mentions how death is working backwards, Eugene, Kat, Rory, Thomas and Kimberly all mention how they have already avoided death once, and because of the reports of the deaths of the Flight 180 survivors, Clear realises that death is trying to "seal the rift", as they should have been dead anyway if it wasnt for the late deaths of the Flight 180 survivors. There is suddenly a van coming up quick, Kat swerved and so did the van (which had Isobella in), Kats car swerves off the road a log impales the car trapping Kat, the car spins backward and a large sharpe pipe narrowly misses Kats head. Eugene although has had his lung puncutured, and is rushed to hospital. Its at this point where Rory saves young man Brian Gibons from being hit by a news van travelling at high speed. When the news van stops it puts a hole in its petrol tank, causing the petrol to run down a pipe past Kats car. Fire men work on getting Kat out of the car, but the airbag is released, forcing Kats head into the large sharpe pipe, instantly impaling her and killing her. Dropping the cigerette she was holding , it blew into the pipe where the petrol was, causing it to ignite, and blowing up the news van. The explosion from the van sent some barbed wire in Rory's direction, cutting him into three. Thomas, Kimberly and Clear all go to the hospital, where Isobella's baby is born, thinking they have defeated death, Clear runs to tell Eugene, but the room suddenly explodes killing both of them. Kimberly then see's that Isobella was never in the car crash, and never supposed to die. Working off an earlier vision, Kimberly gets in a van, and drives it into a lake, where she drowns, thus skipping Burke as she is the last in line. Doctor Ellen Kalarjian resuscitates hers, thus making her cheat death. Making her and Thomas the only survivors of deaths design as it skipped Burke, and Kimberly cheated it. Invited by the Gibbons' to their house for dinner, they talk about how they are returning to normal life. This is when Mrs. Gibbons mentions how Brian was saved by Rory, Kimberly and Burke look at each other, then the BBQ with Brian in front explodes, with his arm landing in front of Mrs. Gibbons. Then the credits roll. '演員列表' |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#3B3A3A;" | 編號 | 演員姓名 | 角色姓名 | 演出記錄狀況 | 性別 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 1 | Ali Larter | Clear Rivers | 被列在電影首段和尾段的演員名單上 | 女性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 2 | A.J. Cook | Kimberly Corman | 被列在電影首段和尾段的演員名單上 | 女性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 3 | Michael Landes | Thomas Burke | 被列在電影首段和尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 4 | David Paetkau | Evan Lewis | 被列在電影首段和尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 5 | James Kirk | Tim Carpenter | 被列在電影首段和尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 6 | Lynda Boyd | Nora Carpenter | 被列在電影首段和尾段的演員名單上 | 女性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 7 | Keegan Connor Tracy | Kat Jennings | 被列在電影首段和尾段的演員名單上 | 女性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 8 | Jonathan Cherry | Rory Peters | 被列在電影首段和尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 9 | T.C. Carson | Eugene Dix | 被列在電影首段和尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 10 | Justina Machado | Isabella Hudson | 被列在電影首段和尾段的演員名單上 | 女性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 11 | Tony Todd | William Bludworth | 被列在電影首段和尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 12 | Sarah Carter | Shaina McKlank | 被列在電影首段和尾段的演員名單上 | 女性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 13 | Alejandro Rae | Dano Esteves | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 14 | Shaun Sipos | Frankie Whitman | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 15 | Andrew Airlie | Michael Corman | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |} Alternate Ending The original movie was supposed to end with Kimberly and Officer Burke embracing in the hospital after Kimberly is revived. Novelization Category:作品 Category:電影作品 Category:小說作品